Wiring packaging is an important step in an integrated circuit chip packaging process. The wiring packaging is capable of electrically connecting a bonding pad on the chip to an inner pin on a conductive rack, such that an electrical signal can be transmitted from the integrated circuit to the external circuit.
The wiring packaging usually uses an electronic image processing technique to determine the position of each contact point on the chip as well as the position of contact point on the inner pin corresponding to each contact point on the chip, after the conductive rack is transferred from a magazine to a locator. Then a wire bonding step is performed. When performing the wire bonding, the contact point on the chip is a first solder joint, and the contact point on the inner pin on the conductive rack is a second solder joint. The wire bonding step includes: sintering one end of a lead wire into a small ball by using a welding equipment; pressure-welding the small ball onto the first solder joint; pulling the lead wire by following a preset path; pressure-welding the other end of the lead wire onto the second solder joint; and pulling off the lead wire between the second solder joint and the welding equipment.
However, the performance of the conventional packaging structure is poor and still needs to be improved. The disclosed device structures and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.